The Dyoxan Revolution of 7 ASD
The Dyoxan Revolution of 7 ASD was a major galactic event, that effected several major systems. It has it's civil war and conflict that rocked the planet of Kenzie for 3 years, during the course of which the war criminal King Sho Coron, leader of Kenzie initiated a brutal crackdown on his subjects after a failed assassination attempt a year earlier. It would result in the reform of the Kenzien Government, the brief war between the Vaccan Empire and the Kingdom of Kenzie, and the liberation and independence of the recently occupied Delta. Background and Origins Pre-Siege of Delta The Dyoxan Monarchy has held control of the Kenzien State in a system of constitutional monarchy since the era of early star exploration. The balance of power between the democratically decided parliament and the monarchy has ensured that the king's power is kept under control. Therefore, it was necessary for the Kenzien king, King Coron, to take advantage of the Solstice Arms Crisis to take control of the Kenzien State. When Solstice fell to the control of the rogue war criminal, Greeve Vel Terminof, and began a rapid armament and war-preparation program, including manufacture of Anti-Mater Super weapons, followed by rapid incursions into Kenzien and Vaccan space, including the destruction of mining bases and capturing civilian ships. By the year 2 BSD, a tense standoff between Delta, Kenzie, Vac on one side, and Solist on the other had developed. Solistian Arms Crisis The Solistian arms crisis began when the Solistian armies began a full scale invasion of Econ and Kenzien space. The small Econ military, although far more technological advanced, was only able to draw upon the resources of three million people spread across a dozen star systems, while Solist had at its disposal dozens of fully industrialized planets, and a united population of 18 billion. The Econ Defence Force was steadily pushed back, abandoning its farthest outposts, and soon colonies. King Coron meanwhile, a master of charisma and political manipulation had spun the Kenzien parliament into a fearful frenzy. With the help of the KMF, the EDF began to retake territory, and eventually capture solistian space. During the later months of conflict, the current king of Kenzie, King Sho Coron, made use of the conflict to give himself emergency powers in the government. The KMF began a rapid turn around, and carried out surprise attacks on the Econ Fleet. Severally crippled by these surprise attacks, the EDF was routed and forced into full retreat before a Kenzien invasion fleet. Siege of Delta The siege of delta was a large invasion launched by Kenzie and Argoth against Delta in 0 ASD, being the first galactic military engagement in 50 years. The war resulted in the Econ population being reduced to 300,000 and the ocupation of Delta by Argoth and Kenzie. It was released in 15 ASD, do to the death of King Sho Coron. The war forms part of the Solistain Arms Crisis, and would was the direct cause of the The Dyoxan Revolution of 7 ASD. Space BattlesEdit About ten years before the siege of delta, a small war was uncured between Delta and Argoth. This lead to resentment among the Argoth govorment against delta. When Solist began to assemble weapons of mass-destruction, Kenzie and Argoth prepared to attack Solist. When Delta came to Solist's defence, Argoth began to attack Delta with it's vastly more powerful armada. A few days latter, Kenzie joined forces with Argoth. The EDF was being slowly pushed back toward Eco. Eventualy, the space battle for Eco was lost. The EDF armada was all but destroyed and the Allied fleet blockading Eco was preventing Escape. A day latter, the Econ had concentrated their forces and civilians into Nap City. The Battle for Nap CityEdit By the time the space battle for Eco was concluded, the Econ Defence Force had been heavily damaged. 80% of their soldiers dead, most profesional EDF Marines were being diverted to delivering bacic training to civilians. Essentialy all of the EDF's fleet was destroyed or grounded due to fuel shortages. Within Nap City, defences and baricades were being quickley erected. The Dyoxan and Vac fleet in orbit attempted to bombard the city with long range energy beams. The energy shield located around nap city however, prevented the area from impact. The allied fleet realiszed it would have to land troops on the ground to breach the city's defences. In a few short hours, the Kenziens landed their troops in gun ships. Thousans were lost to Delta's AA defences. So began the slow advance stoward the inner city. Urban warfare being what it was, the advance was slow and heavy casualtys were incured. Savage room to room fighting ensued for a day or so. Still, the beligred and Disorganized EDF, aided by police forces and civillian voluntears held out. Vergere, the previus high commander of the Econ Defence Force was killed in a colapsing command bunker, along with most of the EDF high command, leaving Arlow, a young officer who had organized the defence of Scora in command of the 5000 fighters left. As Kenzien troops advanced toward the inner city, over the night, several thousand troops fought the for control of nap city. They were hoplesly outnumbered. At 03:00, Arlow, who had bean captured a few hours erlier by Vac soldiers, officaily agreed to unconditional surende, and by the 05:00, all pockets of resistance had been overrun or surrendered, As a grey morning dawned, the beligred KMF began to organize the relief of civilains. The city was now secure, and survivors were being cared for. In the next few days, it was relized that the city infostructure was iraperably compromized, and attemps to restore essentail services were abandoned, and civilains were moved to other citys. AftermathEdit The Kenzien Ocupation of Delta lasted 15 years. During this time, reminant's the Econ Defence Force, in addidtion to a few other's continued to maintain a resistance group. As the Keniznes continued to supply civilains wiht aid, the situation was soon made conisderably better. Construction projects began to rebuild nap city. This persisted for several years. The Econ resestance group never really threatoned the Dyoxan Ocupation, and at any rate, there was growing resenentment against the Dyoxan King Sho Coron among the KMF high command. In 15 ASD, dyoxan leader King Coron had been killed by a dyoxan userper group, and Delta was relinquished, and left to it's own devises, although the new kenzien govornment still helped rebuild the system. In 21 ASD, the EDF relinqueshed control and an election was held to determine the new members of the Econ Counsel. Category:Events